Glie
SETTING COMMENT About Glie is a peaceful and secluded town, best known for being home to the Haibane. It is an ancient settlement and while there appears to be no records marking the long history of this lovely town, it remains rooted to its longstanding and varied traditions. It and its surrounding lands are surrounded by a mystical and impenetrable wall that is oval in shape. The wall itself is considered sacred, and it is sacrilege to either touch the wall, or attempt to climb or damage it in any way. In fact, attempts to do can harm or outright kill the perpetrator. It is said that the wall is there to protect the Haibane and those who come into contact with the wall are punished by the Haibane Renmei, also known as the Charcoal Feather Federation. Neither the townsfolk, nor the Haibane are permitted to leave the town, and the legend states that only the Toga and the birds may cross over to the other side of the wall. Once one has left Glie, they are never permitted to return. However, tourists do come to Glie from time to time, mostly from curiosity about the town itself. The only entrance into or out of the town is near the Central Square, near the Great Gate. The gate itself has long since been sealed and discontinued from use, but a side door nearby is instead used as the point of access. Tourists must register with a customs offlice clerk just outside the gate, and denote that their purpose is sightseeing. After filling out the appropriate documents, the tourist is given their registration card which includes their name within the city. After luggage has been through the security check, it will be brought through the gate also. In appearance, the town is very similar to a small European town. One will almost immediately notice that there is a pleasant lack of crime and that the only visbile modes of transportation is walking, bicycle or scooter. There are the typical and expected businesses, from your average bakery, to the Clock Tower which also sells timepieces, to the popular Cafe Kartie whose specialty is pea soup. There is also a Thrift Shop, which is put to good use by the Haibane, as they are forbidden to purchase or own anything new. There is also an extensive library, which boasts not only a book repair service, but also a children's room where they hold readings for the younger patrons. The surrounding landscape is lush and remarkably charming. There is the Western Woods which is so dense and thick that one can easily get lost. It is impossible to see the Wall for the foilage and there is a perpetual nighttime feeling, as the foilage is so thick that sunlight cannot penetrate it. Beyond the forest is the ruins of an old Chapel, although it is never frequented. Along the way to the southern district is the Hill of Winds, where windmills are situated to harness wind-power for the electric supply. Water-power is also used to suppliment what is provided from the windmills. Fortunately, there are not many electrical appliances present in Glie, as the supply of electricity is too low and unstable for heavy usage. The two habitations of the Haibane may be found on the outskirts of the town. Old Home, which was once a boarding school, is in the southern district and is where the Young Feathers are cared for by a housemother dispatched by the town. Abandoned Factory in the east district is co-ed, and any younger Haibane which are born there are taken to Old Home until they are old enough to begin working and relocate to their place of birth. The Haibane are a curious subset in the town, protected and beloved by the townspeople. Haibane, or the Charcoal Feathers, are born from cocoons which sprout up mysteriously from time to time. They range in age from young children to adolescents, with the newly hatched being called a Newborn, or sometimes New Feather by the other Haibane. They all have charcoal grey feathered wings, and glowing halos which are provided to them by the Temple accepting them as a Haibane. All are required to work, and their pay is sent to the Haibane Renmei, who in turn dispense notebooks whose slips of paper are used as compensation for purchases. Little Haibane, too young to hold jobs, are cared for and educated at Old Home. On occassion, a mysterious light will be seen from the Western Woods and not long after, people will realize that one of the Haibane has departed the town, what the Charcoal Feathers call the "Day of Flight." To encounter one of these charming young people in town is considered good fortune indeed and there is a fondness for these transient beings throughout the townsfolk. The local economy is administered and monitored by the Haibane Renmei. Toga are the only traders permitted to bring or take goods from the city, and only the Communicator from the Haibane Renmei is allowed to speak with them, which is accomplished via a sign language only they know. The communicator negotiates for the townspeople and once a trade agreement is settled upon, the Toga see that the remainder of the business is concluded. The Haibane Renmei Temple is a fair distance away from the town proper and requires walking a narrow path along a steep cliff. It is not open to the public, nor is speaking permitted within the temple grounds, save for the Communicator. Notable Residents * Notable Events * Category:Locations Category:Settings